kitty_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Parallel Reflection
|-|Chapter 1= The town was small, too small. Belle Hunter sat in the backseat thinking about the new town they were moving to. She was getting dragged across the states for a "fresh start" her grandparents said, with her twin, Evelyn. The girls were twins you could tell but Evelyn had pale skin, blond hair, and brown eyes, while Belle had brown hair blue eyes and a tan. After their parents disappearance two years ago the girls had been staying with their grandparents. The car finally stopped in front of a two story old looking house that had mold growing on it and a over grown yard. "Why not pick the creepiest house in the town." The 14-year-old mumbled under her breathe sarcastically. Her sister excitingly hopped from the car. "Omg, I love this place!!" she yelled happily. "Don't you love it too sis?!" Belle rolled her eyes at her twin as she got out mumbling "I guess it's okay." She couldn’t help but feel cautious about this building that laid in front of her. The yard showed a beautiful field of flowers and such green grass. The sun shined above the house, making it look less old to Belle’s sight. She walks to the door and takes a slight glance at her sister, seeing Evelyn walk up to her happily. Belle, with hesitation, quickly opened the door and looked inside, to only be greeted by a white fluffy cat in front of her. The young girl’s twin looked at the cat happily and wanted to pet the small animal, but all the cat did was walk away from the two, as if the twins were just the cat’s hallucination. Belle looked as to see where the cat walked off, but no one was there. She brushed it off and opened the door even wider for her and her sister. Belle grabbed her suit case and walked up the stairs. Their grandmother had side they both get their own room this time, so Belle looked at the rooms and picked her favorite right next to the one her sister had picked. She reaches to her room and open the door. The room was big and clean. Way too clean. She thought looking around more as she set her suitcase down, and spotted the same cat from downstairs earlier. She looked at the cat and blinked, to see it gone. It seemed odd that to her that she had seen the same cat but she shrugged it off as her mind playing tricks on her, she left to get the rest of her stuff. Evelyn wasn't going to let her sister's sour mood ruin the new home, ever since their parents disappeared Belle had been rude and sarcastic to everyone sometimes even hateful to everyone except her. She loved the look the old house had she noticed there weren't many houses near by though, but she hoped they would make new friends. She went into her room which was next to her twin's, she smiled pulling up her things, they had been living in the house that belonged to her parents until now it was always depressing for them as they never knew what happened to their parents this new house would let them put the past behind them. While lost in thought the girl heard a meow behind her turning to look she saw nothing. "That's weird." she stated. |-|Chapter 2= Two weeks had past since the girls first moved into their new home. Evelyn had become friend's with a boy across the street named, Justin Burro. Most of the time she spent her time exploring the neighborhood with her new friend while her sister sulked at home refusing to accept the recent changes. Both girls had forgotten about the strange encounters with the cat. Belle sat in her room consumed by the book she was reading. She was curled up in bed wearing sheep pajamas with her hair tied up in a bun. She kept getting annoyed by hearing her twin's laugher outside. Sometimes she wished that the stories would suck her in so she could be apart of the different yet exciting world it had sprawled out in it's pages. Soon she let her thoughts melt away as the world between the pages became alive in her mind. She was deep in her day dream when she was startled by a sudden thud against her bedroom door sitting up she yelled. "Evelyn, remember grandma said no playing in the house." Not hearing a reply Belle returned to her book, when she heard something hit her door and the sound of someone laughing. She hopped up opening the door and froze not seeing anything there. "Evelyn? Justin?" She called out before going to look out her window, she felt a pledge of fear seeing her sister and Justin across the street. She knew it couldn't have been them and her grandparents weren't home today. "It's just your imagination playing with you." She told herself before hearing a taunting giggle coming from her sister's room, it sent chills down her spine. She walked to her sister's room and paused before turning the knob and slowly opening the door, the room was empty, she shook her head convinced she had imagined the sounds and turned to leave the room before hearing a high pitched car horn honk coming from her sister's closet, she slowly walked over and opened it to see it empty. Before she even had time to process it, Belle felt longer pointy fingers grip onto her digging into her skin, she screamed loudly not knowing what it was but hoping her sister would hear her. Then it's other hand covered her mouth to prevent anymore screams. |-|Chapter 3= Belle shivered in fear as the cold fingers covered her mouth. Tears began to drop from her eyes as she could smell the rotting breath of the being behind her. She heard it give a low terrifying chuckle as she felt its other fingers on her neck, she closed her eyes as fear flooded her veins. Her eyes shot open as she screamed out in so much pain that it escaped the begin's hand covering her mouth, the thing has sunk its sharp teeth into her neck. She could feel it sucking on her blood before vanishing. The bedroom door opened as Belle dropped to her knees, blood pouring from her neck wound as her sister and Justin ran into the room. "Oh my god, Belle!" She heard her sister yell as her vision began to darken before everything went black. Evelyn was outside talking with Justin as they were heading towards her home. Suddenly they both heard a scream that Evelyn knew was her sister's. They both ran inside and up the stairs checking the rooms for her sister until she opened her bedroom door and she saw Belle on her knees covered in blood. "Oh my god, Belle!" She said running over with Justin by her side, she kneed down just as her sister passed out. Tears began pouring from her eyes as she saw massive puncture wounds on her sister's neck. She placed her hand over them trying to stop the bleeding which was no use. "Justin, help get me something to stop the bleeding and call 911 fast." Justin looked up at her and nodded "O-of course." He stood and looked around before taking a pillow case off Evelyn's bed handing it to her before running out the room. She placed it on Belle's neck trying to stop the bleeding as she pulled her into her lap. "What happened to you? What did this?" Evelyn said crying as she tried to stop the bleeding. Justin walked back into the room. "I called 911 they'll be here soon." He said kneeling down next to her placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I hope they don't get here too late." |-|Chapter 4= Belle was rushed to the ICU, with Evelyn and her family following behind her. The nurses stopped her grandparents. "You can't come back here we need space to help your granddaughter please stay in the waiting room." The male nurse told them. Holly Sasha, their grandmother glared at the nurse. "Let us in there with Belle, I would rather be in the way than not be thee if anything happens." "I assure you, Ma'am, she'll be just fine we will call you back shortly when we are able to." Marcus, her husband, gently grabbed his wife's arm. "Come on, honey she'll be fine she's a tough kid." He said as he lead them to the waiting room. Evelyn sat in the chair across from her grandparents still crying slightly. She took a breath and looked up watching he grandparents. Both were middle-aged, her parents had her and Belle at a very young age, her grandmother, was a beautiful piano teacher, with blonde hair and warming brown eyes much like Evelyn herself, She was a proud old fashion woman very set in her ways, but when Evelyn's parents disappeared, Holly had rushed to take the girls fearing for their safely. Her grandfather on the other hand, was often childish for his age and insisted on trying to be "cool" like the kids today. He was always pulling pranks on the girls against his wife's wishes, he happened to own a toy store not far from their home. "Is she going to be okay?" Evelyn asked her grandmother who looked at her with a conflicted expression. "I honestly don't know, I hope so." Evelyn sighed as a police officer came over to her grandparents, looking at her grandfather. "Mr.Sasha I would like to ask a few questions about what happened to your granddaughter if you don't mind." The cop said before looking up form his notepad "Of course not." Marcus replied. "So, who was home at the time when Belle Hunter was attacked?" He asked. "Oh, my other granddaughter, Evelyn her and belle are twin sisters." He nodded. "How come you and Mrs. Sasha weren't home at the time?" "We were out shopping getting stuff for the new house, we rushed back when Evelyn called us saying something happened to her sister." "Alright, with your permission I would like to question the sister is that okay?" "Of course, but she's rather shaken, so go easy on her please." "Of course, sir." The officer replied before coming to sit next to Evelyn, she looked up at him wiping away any remaining tears. "Miss Hunter, mind telling me what happened to your sister?" He said in a tone much more gentle than he had used when talking to her grandfather. "My friend Justin and I was outside for a while, and I heard Belle scream, him and I both rushed into the house, I found her in my room bleeding I tried helping her and Justin called 911." The cop nodded writing down his notes. "Did you happen to see anyone in the room with her or anyone odd hanging around the house lately?" "No I didn't, I wish I had but I didn't." The officer stood nodding. "Well thank you all for the information I hope she pulls though this, have a nice day folks." he said before leaving. Category:Original Stories Category:Written by Messenger of Heaven Category:Stories